Machinations of Darkness
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Cinder Fall and Master Xehanort meet to discuss their shared plans to end Remnant, while secretly preparing to screw the other over. *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_**A rare weekend fic because..Well basically I got bored.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth otherwise we'd know what Cinder's true aspirations are.**_

 _ **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix**_

Cinder Fall would be standing outside on the streets of Vale, having long since discarded her Haven Academy disguise to her favorite red dress, her amber eyes shimmering as she waited patiently.

 _"That fool had best hurry, the last thing I need is for those idiots Mercury and Emerald to come looking for me."_ She would sigh in annoyance as a dark portal opened up before her, not surprised to see a black coated figure step out with a confident chuckle which only served to piss her off even more.

"You must be kidding me, of all the people the old man could have sent in his place and he sends the annoying one!" She would summon a cloud of dust and fire it at the figure in front of her, before summoning a blade made of black glass and laced with Burn Dust knowing better then to underestimate her opponent.

"As if!" The black coated figure would leap back and destroy the cloud of burning Dust that was thrown at him before firing a barrage of light arrows at her from his guns. "You really 'oughta know better then to think a puny attack like that would even touch me little girl." He would slip through a worm hole while Cinder was busy dodging his bullets and proceed to fire upon her from several different directions, lighting up the sky above her with a rain of arrows.

Cinder would merely smirk before shielding herself with her aura, laughing as the bullets bounced harmlessly away from her. "Honestly, if this is the best you people can do then I might as well take the boy for myself. He would prove of better value under my tutelage then his!"

The black coated figure would appear behind her chuckling as he raised his hood revealing an older man with a strange golden eye, pointed ears, with a deep scar that ran over his other eye and as such had to be covered with an eye patch, his grey streaked black hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"As if, the Master wouldn't be very pleased to hear that his prized vessel was being kept from him." The one eyed man would smirk as he reloaded his weapon with a cocky smirk. "Even if he is half yours Cindy."

The raven haired pyromancer bristled in fury as his words clearly struck a nerve as she formed arrows of burning Dust and fired them off with a snarl. "You disgusting cur, how dare you insinuate that such an unpolished, happy-go-lucky moron is any spawn of mine!" The black coated man would simply shoot away her arrows with his own as he shook his head, shrugging as he crossed his arms casually.

"Boy, you really have no idea just what your purpose really is in this little game of ours do you?"

Cinder would raise an eyebrow curiously as she readied her weapon to fight the black coated individual once again, she was growing increasingly tired of this cryptic game of verbal riddles especially since she was on the receiving end of said riddles.

"It really doesn't matter what you people think you're using me for, the fact is that you're in my territory and I am in command!" She would charge forward only to have another dark corridor open up in front of her and send her off to an unknown destination, leaving the black coated man alone in the streets.

"Well now, seems someone saw fit to give our little Cindy some much needed discipline." He would smirk before looking around at the city spread out before him as he produced several small spheres from his pocket.

"Guess now I should get to work and do my part."

Master Xehanort would be sitting comfortable on his throne in the Round Room in the Castle That Never Was, looking over at the throne next to him as Cinder would appear, an angered look in her blazing amber eyes.

"Welcome, Cinder Fall. It appears you have some concerns with our given arrangement, specifically the fate of our "Joint Project"."

The raven haired woman glare up at the older man, her teeth bared in hatred before taking a breath and calming herself before crossing her legs and sitting serenely on the throne.

"It was my understanding that any actions in Remnant were to fall under my discretion, whilst your people would be traveling the various "other worlds" and working towards whatever it is your goal tends to be." She would speak calmly, measuring her words carefully as she sat underneath the weight of his gaze. "I also remember that we agreed that your rather mouthy cohort would be exempt from any dealings between us, he made some rather erroneous comments regarding our little 'Project'"

Xehanort would nod silently as he listened, secret wanting to silence the woman permanently but Remnant was a rather crucial component to his goals so he would simply lean back patiently in his own throne.

"Yes, Xigbar does seem to have a rather nasty habit of talking far more than necessary, unfortunately he was the only one who was free to meet with you under the current circumstances." He would snap his fingers, bringing up a diagram that resembled a galaxy of stars before them, more then a few would be besieged by speckles of darkness. "As you can plainly see my dear, we are quite busy moving forward with our plans to disrupt the other worlds while we prepare to land the coup de grace upon Remnant. An assault I assure you that will be led personally by yourself." Xehanort would dismiss the diagram and focus upon a single star, watching as Cinder would smile triumphantly.

"Remnant, the lynchpin of our plans. Once we infect it with the darkness then the other worlds will fall apart, one after another they will sink into oblivion like dominoes in a line." She would sigh happily at the thought of it all before remembering what she originally intended to meet the man for.

"I have news: the boy has recently left the confines of Beacon Academy, which is to be expected given the results of his current actions."

The Master would look down at her intrigued, an evil smirk crossing his face.

"Ahh, is that so? And just what kind of damage has our pet wrought upon the distinguished Beacon Academy?"

The pyromancer would giggle quietly before snapping her own fingers and generating a rather large "viewing globe" of flames, showing the various squabbles between the members of Team RWBY as well as his savage attack against Team CRDL.

"Our little one is as adept as disrupting the balance of people's hearts as your Heartless are at disrupting the balance of worlds: Good friends are questioning their bonds together, well meaning authority figures are being looked upon as complete dolts." She would shift the flames to show a rather harsh shouting match between Ruby and Yang in the pits of the Forge. "Even sisters who were seemingly so tight with one another are now at each others throats as they compete for his affection.".

Xehanort would nod approvingly as the two Huntresses began shoving one another, and grinning.

"Yes, yes this is quite the impact indeed! The more focused they are upon fighting one another the less they are able to concentrate upon their duties and notice the fruits of our labors." The elder Keyblade Master would laugh as the flames finally dispersed before summoning a Corridor of Darkness for her to step through.

"A job well done Cinder, continue to nurture and encourage his darkness for he is the key to Remnant's downfall."

He would watch her leave with a small smirk.

"The hapless wench still believes that the downfall of a single world will spell the end of everything." He would summon an image of the silver haired youth in question as he was chatting happily with a rather pretty brunette over coffee before frowning.

"He is the key alright, but not to her pitiful goal." He would sneer as he stared at one of the empty thrones. "This boy shall be the final vessel to my thirteen darkness's, together we will clash with the seven light's and forge the X-Blade anew!"

Cinder would reappear in the streets of Vale with a satisfied smile on her face as she began making her way back to Beacon, a second pair of footsteps falling in line beside her.

"That old fool still thinks I intend to flood the world in darkness, that would be rather counterintuitive to what I really want." She would stop and look over at the ever quiet Neopolitan with a confident gleam in her eyes as she regarded the mute beside her. "Xehanort seems to think he holds all the cards in our little game, little does he recall that his precious pet is on our territory." The raven haired woman would pull out her scroll and display a picture of the silver haired Faunus and show it to Neo.

"Follow him, I want him tested..if he's to help me counter the Heartless then I need my weapon at its strongest, but tread lightly..for his charms aren't to be underestimated."

Neo would nod, memorizing the boy's features before disappearing into the shadows.

"Mark my words you doddering old man, the boy will be mine..along with this world, and when you're lying at my feet in a defeated heap, you'll finally understand who really leads this game of ours."

By the time the sun was setting around them, she would be back at Beacon Academy picking out various vegetables for her dinner when Pyrrha Nikos would walk up to her, a worried look in her emerald green eyes.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a young man by the name of Bálor Moonlight?" She would show off a photo of the silver haired Faunus in question, smiling confidently as he had been in the midst of making his Bullet Club inspired entrance into the amphitheater. "I didn't know if you two had met so here's a photo of what he looks like."

The first thing Cinder would notice were his amber eyes, which despite the gleam of happiness that resided in them were very similar to her own, the shock causing her to flashback on her conversation with the black cloaked man from earlier on.

 _"Boy, you really have no idea just what your purpose really is in this little game of ours do you?"_

 _"Even if he is half yours Cindy."_

She would shake her head quickly, brushing past the startled spear maiden as quickly as she could, leaving her food behind as she made her way to ladies restroom.

"Xehanort you bastard!" She would mutter quietly as she checked the stalls behind her, grateful that she found herself alone before looking at her frazzled reflection in the mirror, trying to calm herself by splashing cold water onto her face.

 _"So that's what the annoying gunslinger meant."_ She sighed, picturing the young man with his amber eyes alight with happiness as she looked back upon the interactions she had observed from a distance.

"I'll admit, there is a disturbing resemblance in the eyes." The confident smirk would slowly return to her face as she dried her face with a paper towel. "But there's no conceivable way I could have a child." She would look at her reflection once more, admiring her youthful face as she passed by a couple of giggling girls, making her way out and back into the halls.

 _"No way at all."_

 _ **Villains will be villains I guess, even when they're working together they're still planning to stab each other in the back.**_

 _ **This is a small setup to a series of Crossover Fics I have planned out, and a larger major crossover between RWBY/KH that could theoretically lead into KH3 (As much as a Fanfic possibly can)  
Review/PM if you have a suggestion for crossovers (there's already a small list on my profile page) or if you have any ideas to contribute to the major crossover to come.**_

 _ **Happy Weekend folks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**In all honesty you can thank Asura Boss and his/her story Thorns of a Rose for spurring me to continue this crossover (I honestly thought I had marked it as "Complete") and I wholeheartedly encourage any RWBY fans to give a read, just be prepared for some dark and heavy feels.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Cinder would be evil enough to resurrect Summer Rose to fight for her.**_

 _ **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix, otherwise this whole time travel business wouldn't be happening. Time Travel muddies the waters Nomura!**_

 _ **Any other characters, companies, or their subsidiaries mentioned within are the property of their parent corporation.**_

It would be nearly a month before Cinder sent for the Master once more, although this time she had been forced to drag along a very unconscious slab of dead weight with her in the form of an unconscious Pentagon Jr. Saving the downed champion of the Underground had been a rather swift judgment call in the wake of the silver haired Faunus's efforts to save the life of an innocent, she had hoped to use the luchador's mantra of "Cero Miedo"- Zero Fear as a catalyst towards accepting the darkness in his heart and eventually being able to bring him into the fold as an integral part of her larger plan to conquer Remnant for herself.

"Impudent cur, risking life and limb for some hapless child whose only real threat was a perceived broken arm!" Cinder would mutter to herself before summoning a "viewing globe" sized fireball that acted as a communications hub between her and Master Xehanort, a sight that would no doubt be a strange one to anyone who happened to pass by the alley where she was now situated. "I need a Corridor opened at my location immediately, our little project seems to have a few flaws that desire some much needed attention and fixing" The raven haired woman would bite her lip in annoyance as the scarred face of Xigbar appeared on the other end of the viewing globe, his was a most unwelcome sight at this particular time as she was already in a rather foul mood.

"Cindy Cindy Cindy, now the last I was informed you told me that our boy was well in hand. That all he needed was one good push to get him set up on the path towards becoming a perfect vessel." The Freeshooter would grin mockingly even as Cinder's lovely features morphed into a monstrous scowl, her amber eyes blazing in response to her fearsome anger. "Now you say that there are flaws that require our dear master's attention, this COULD be conceived as a rather massive failure on your part my dear." It took the raven haired pyromancer immense effort not to lose her cool and detonate the viewing globe she was currently projecting, no doubt the sight of such a flash would be enough to send the Atleasian Knights that regularly guarded the area towards her location plus it would probably damage the unconscious soul that now rested at her feet. Nevertheless she longed for the day that she could set the cocky bastard ablaze, normally she would have assigned the task to Mercury or Emerald but seeing as they had been forced to step up in the wake of Roman's capture, and with Adam Taurus busy leading his group of renegade Faunus in the southeast the task would no doubt be left to her.

And she reveled as the very thought of seeing the one eyed Nobody being reduced to ash brought a chill to her spine, even as a Dark Corridor opened up to allow her passage into the World that Never Was.

 _"Soon enough, I will have the means to topple that man and his disgusting smirk."_ She would sigh as she hefted the sleeping Pentagon Jr. over her shoulder and made her way through the corridor.

The Master would be waiting for Cinder upon her arrival into the throne room, a contemplative look upon his weathered face as Xigbar had informed him of the details of their communication and rather then being angered at what had occurred, he would be rather intrigued as the Raven haired pyromancer approached him while hefting an unconscious man dressed in strange garb over her shoulder.

"Cinder, what is the meaning of this? I remember the agreement being that I would be the one summoning you, and yet here you stand after having beckoned to me like a common house pet with a stranger in our midst."

The amber eyed woman would lay the fallen Luchador before him with a satisfied smirk as she took a seat in the adjacent throne, which would quickly rise so that she stood at eye level with the elder Keyblade bearer.

"Master, the boy is becoming belligerent..deviating from the strategy you so richly intended for him. He is being drawn towards the Sisters' bright light despite the anger and fury his life imbued within, at this rate he will soon be unworthy of being any sort of use to us!" Her fist would be enveloped in flame before projecting a viewing globe and displaying the events of what had transpired at The Underground, from Pentagon Jr's darkened entrance to Bálor's interference which resulted in his protecting the outmatched Sub Shop employee, Xehanort would watch on quietly as the wolf Faunus demonstrated mastery of his telekinetic abilities.

Truly, the child had come a long way from his rabid beginnings.

"He's bound to become a liability, if he decides to stand with those who defend Remnant then that will make achieving our goals much more difficult!" Her amber eyes would flare once more before dispelling the viewing globe with a wave of her hand. "I need something more to sway him, which brings us to the pathetic fool below us." She would gesture to the now stirring Luchador who groaned in agony as he tried to stand. "I need soldiers, empowered by Darkness and fully under my sway. If we can't turn the boy by manipulation, then we do it through force!"

Master Xehanort would wave his hand dismissively, even as Pentagon Jr. tried sounding out for help in his native tongue.

"Force will not solve this Cinder; battle has been the one constant in the child's life and will no doubt force him to lean upon the people around him for support, such actions would no doubt send him further into Light's embrace." He would look down onto the lower floor with a wicked sneer as Heartless surrounded the injured man, restraining and bringing him to his knees. "However, if we were to instead turn those closest to his heart against him then Bálor would no doubt forced to turn to the Darkness in his hour of need, such power would no doubt prove intoxicating to someone of his disposition." Cinder's brow would furrow in thought as she contemplated his words, only for her face to return to a scowl as one very blatant oversight came to her attention.

"That won't work; the sisters would never turn against him, love is a powerful bond that can't be overwritten by cheap words and tricks!" The pyromancer's display of anger annoyed the older man visibly, but she would press on regardless. "The only reason they're currently at each other's throats is due to their own emotions and that fool's inability to stand beside one over the other! But no doubt that if he were to be threatened now they would band together to shield him from assault, thus why I need soldiers strong enough to overpower them and force him to draw out the darkness in defense of them!"

Xehanort would see the wisdom in her words, for however short sighted her planning was it nonetheless would prove valuable to keeping the woman distracted, thus making it easier for him to move about with his own machinations for the wolf without having to prematurely show his hand.

"Very well Miss Fall you may have your soldiers, however consider this a mere test of your theory of brute force." The Elder Keybearer would direct the Heartless to force Pentagon Jr. into a throne, which would immediately rise to meet the villainous duo as he summoned his Keyblade. "Let what was once weakened by the failings mankind be washed away by darkness, and be reborn anew as a vanguard of The Fall!"

Cinder would watch as Xehanort's Keyblade streamed power into the heart of the man who embodied Cero Miedo, chuckling as the darkness covered the masked man completely before adding her own power to the cocoon with a burst of flames.

 _"The Fall…a tad blunt, but nonetheless it fits as a member of my Army."_

The shell would slowly begin to harden into a glistening crystal before shrinking down to a more manageable form as it landed in the palm of her outstretched hand, leaving the pyromancer somewhat annoyed as she looked to the older man for an explanation.

"I miniaturized your soldier in order to help you further maintain your cover in Remnant, the last thing we need is for you to be discovered and compromised." He would smile slightly as he opened a Corridor closer to Beacon Academy, leaving the raven haired woman with her prize. "Now, proceed with your theory Cinder..may it bring you good fortune." He would watch as the pyromancer stood upon her throne gracefully before leaping through the Corridor as Xigbar appeared on his throne, a smart-alecky grin on his face as it dissipated.

"Well that was quite the unexpected development, bequeathing her a dark soldier might come back to bite us Master."

The older man would lean back against his throne, nonplussed by his subordinate's words of warning.

"Please, this is simply a test of theories: Brute force vs. Manipulation. Cinder has chosen that masked man as her test subject, no doubt a hastily picked one at that." With a flick of his wrist, a cluster of images would appear before them as they were captured by the various Shadow Orbs that the Freeshooter had placed throughout Vale. "Meanwhile, we have the luxury of time, a much needed commodity if we are to pick the proper test subject: Someone with the ability to sway the hearts and mind of those closest to the boy, without him being ever the wiser."

 _ **So it's become a scientific battle of philosophies as both Cinder Fall and Master Xehanort look to exploit others on the road to creating a proper vessel from our unsuspecting hero.**_

 _ **Which do you think has the better chance of success: Brute Force? Subtle Manipulation? Or do you have your own dastardly method for creating a perfect vessel?**_

 _ **As always review if you want, PM if you must, and a huge HUGE thank you to Asura Boss and her story Thorns of a Rose for helping reinvigorate this fic.**_

 _ **Until then, I bid you adieu**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I have returned, fueled on energy drinks, various amounts of caffeine and THREE HOURS SLEEP!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth or else Cinder would be sitting on the Iron Throne! (Is Game of Thrones still a thing?) Kingdom Hearts and their characters belong to Square-Enix, anything or anyone else belongs to their respective parent companies!**_

 __Xigbar would sigh as the skies above the Schnee family manor clouded over with darkness, bringing a cocky smile to the Freeshooter's face as he watched the two heiresses help their weakened father onto a stretcher. "Well now, this is certainly a much needed development. Not one but two little Poppet's to play with." The one eyed man would raise his hood and open a Corridor, eager to report on this latest happening. However upon his return he would find the Master's throne empty, and his younger incarnation standing beside the viewing globe with a content smile upon his face.

"You look pleased, I don't suppose you know where the old man went. I have news to report-"

The younger Xehanort would shake his head in response to the other man's queries, instead gesturing to the viewing globe as one of Cinder's subordinates did battle with a raven-haired feline, a golden tailed Faunus teen, and another silver-haired youth wielding a Key-shaped weapon.

"It seems the newest Master has gotten wise to our plans and now seeks to ally himself with our enemy, I suppose a setback as minor as this was to be expected." The silver-haired youth would switch views to the Shadow Orbs layered throughout the city of Vale.

Xigbar would growl and ball a fist in frustration as he looked around the still empty throne room.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, we haven't even unleashed the Heartless into this world yet!" The older man would sigh as he watched the camera views change from street corners to inside shops, even a few he had placed within the halls of Beacon itself. "I do believe I've found the perfect individual for the Master to test his little manipulation theory on." Young Xehanort would snort as he examined the city before him with a curious eye, wondering if any of these plebian fools were aware that their world was only one of many in a vast ocean.

Xigbar would roll his eyes at the younger man's endless appetite for knowledge on the world they were focused on destroying, deciding instead to upload the data from the Shadow Orb hidden behind his eye patch to the viewing orb and fast forwarding to the point where Winter had stepped in to keep her younger sister Weiss from beheading their father Gideon in a fit of rage. "The one with the spear, that's the one we need in order to get our little boy to finally dance to our tune."

Young Xehanort would walk over to get a better look at the subject in question, finding nothing special in the woman who was now berating her younger sibling for her weakness.

"Winter Verdandi Schnee, the eldest daughter of the Schnee family estate and an accomplished businesswoman whose accolades rival that of her own father." The silver-haired youth would cross his arms as he turned away from the viewing globe with disinterest. "She's a rather elegant schemer that's for sure, but there's nothing connecting the two of them to one another. And the same could be said for the younger one as well, there exists too strong a hatred between them to ever be used as a proper anchor to drag the demon's heart into the darkness." He would dismiss the data with a wave of his gloved hand as he shifted his appearance to that of a dark haired youth with vibrant brown eyes and a Haven Academy uniform. "This is a rare miss for you Xigbar, normally you're more careful about the choices you make when it comes to playthings." The Freeshooter would snort as he looked upon the now disguised Young Xehanort, the young man's quest for more information led the youth to don a proper disguise to blend in as a citizen of Remnant and at times interact with the very individuals who were now threatening to undo the plans they had for that world.

"That's rich, you of all people telling me how to choose my pieces when you yourself have stepped into the game!" He would slam his closed fist onto the keyboard surrounding the viewing globe. "I'm telling you that Winter Schnee is the perfect person to mislead the little cretin, she has an affinity for his species and with her looks that little moron would more than likely bow to whatever demands she has in store for him!"

Laughter would echo throughout the halls of the throne room as Cinder would enter from the nearby entrance, her loyal soldier following behind her. The man formerly known as Pentagon Jr. was now nothing more then a shadowy ghoul that had been gifted with a new and fearsome body that channeled the black fire that now flowed through his veins, the luchador who in past times embodied the ideals of "Cero Miedo" was now her loyal embodiment of death. It was only fitting that she had since rechristened him under the name "Mictlantechutli".

"That child may be a relentless Hunter of women's hearts but a woman like that would prove no challenge for him, being given everything without any sort of pushback or fight would prove most boring." The pyromancer would snap her fingers as her dark warrior used his powers to lower a throne for his mistress to sit comfortably, the two Seekers would share a look of distaste as the raven haired woman took a seat. "Why do you think Yang Xiao Long failed so miserably in keeping him all to herself?" Xigbar would laugh uproariously at this statement while Xehanort regarded Cinder with a cold stare, summoning a Corridor of Darkness that would lead him to Beacon and stepping through it without a word in response.

"You should know Mommy Dearest, you're probably so proud of your little seedling making his way out into the big bad world outside Beacon's gates." He would ignore her death god's arm breaking gesture and bring up the grid of Shadow Orbs broadcasting around Remnant. "Trust me on this one Cindy, your boy will bow down and worship at the feet of Winter Schnee who will then proceed to baptize him in that special way older women do to young men."

The pyromancer would ignore the Freeshooter's barbs as Master Xehanort returned to his throne with a look of amusement crossing his features as he inspected the viewing globe in silence. _"So..all our pieces are falling into place, soon my vessel will awaken to the truth of his existence and join my side."_ The elder Keybearer would isolate one particular viewpoint where the daughter of Summer Rose was engaged in battle with a certain spiky-haired youth wielding a Keyblade of his own.

"It's almost time, the last remaining players will soon make their way to this stage called Remnant and then the show can truly begin!"

In response to the Master's emboldened predictions Xigbar would isolate the cameras currently focused upon the current clash between Ruby and Sora, as well as the battle between Adam Taurus, his former partner Blake Belladonna, her romantic interest Sun Wukong, and the newly arrived Riku.

Cinder would lean forward, her eyes set on the two Keybearers. _"They both use the same weapon as Master Xehanort, yet he seems pleased at this happening."_ The pyromancer would scowl as the man seemed pleased with the added interference, signaling to Mictlanteichtli to report the current happenings to her other subordinates, her ghoul would bow respectfully before disappearing into the Corridor of Darkness.

 _"I think it's time those children had their happy school days shaken up a little."_ Her mind would shift to the faces of Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, her cohorts had acclimated well to the student life.

But given the current circumstances and the way the Seekers seemed to be gloating about the impending start of their plans, a massive monkey wrench was required in order to derail their ambitions.

Or at the very least, delay them for just a little longer.

 _ **Short, not-so-sweet, but to the point. The game plan's almost in place and following the completion of a couple stories (as well as some new ones yet to debut) things will get ugly for Remnant and everyone's favorite team (unless you rep JNPR or CFVY) will be split up and led down the road to either Light or Darkness. In the meantime if you actually enjoyed this and want to see the full road ahead, head to my profile page and cast your vote for Machinations so I can spent the rest of September working on this and ONLY this or any of my other stories.**_

 _ **Until then, fare thee well. I'm off to get more caffeine!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well folks, i'm back again to give you another update to a seldom forgotten crossover._**

 ** _Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bálor to me, and Xehanort and the Seekers of Darkness to Square-Enix_**

Cinder Fall would be stalking the halls of Beacon Academy, surprised to hear the student body abuzz on such a seemingly normal day like this one, the Vytal Festival was still months away and the classes were too primitive to constitute this level of excitement. " _Something's changed, and judging by the agitation in the air it's a rather massive one." The pyromancer would spot Mercury waiting for her by the door to their dorm room with an exasperated look on his face._

"We have a problem boss." He would open the door, allowing her inside to discuss the situation in secret and hopefully update her on the status of things at the academy. "Team RWBY seems to have imploded in on itself, they seem to have all gone their separate ways following an incident involving Master Xehanort's bumbling pet project." The silver-haired young man had no respect for the fact that someone like Bálor was so integral to their overall plan to take over Remnant: He was arrogant, self-centered, and content to stretch the rules to the point where they would suit his needs. "The dumbass tried to throw himself off of Beacon Tower following something involving that hot blonde." Cinder would sigh in irritation at the news she'd been given, it was bad enough that other Keybearers were starting to show up in Remnant and trying to disrupt their machinations but now the wolf was starting to show signs of mental instability following some sort of falling out with the buxom brawler. "Explain this to me, and don't you dare skimp on the details dear Mercury."

Young Xehanort on the other hand was standing alone in the newly cleaned amphitheater with a contemplative look on his face, disguised as Anders Mauve, a transfer student from Haven who tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible despite his own inquisitive nature. "It's as you suspected, there's an unhealthy amount of negative energy emanating from this room." He would sigh as he read the room with his "Semblance", the ability to read and track an individual's Aura as well as to be able to sense any malicious intent in their hearts. "As always Miss Nikos, your intuition is extraordinary." Anders would turn to face the red-haired spearmaiden as well as her partner and Team JNPR's leader Jaune Arc.

"I doubt it could all belong to Yang, it just doesn't her personality." Pyrrha would furrow her brow in thought as she paced the room, her shield arm put up in a sling following her vicious skirmish with the brawler during the latest instance of Bálor-related insanity. "I doubt that one failed relationship could cause her to completely go insane, there must be another angle to all of this." Jaune on the other took a more levelheaded approach to the situation as he approached the podium with mild trepidation, running his hand over the oak wood finish. "Pyrrha, I agree with you that a failed relationship shouldn't cause someone like Yang to flip her lid. But you're forgetting just WHO she was dating, ever since he showed up at the school everything's been running upside down and in reverse!" The knight would sigh as he finished inspecting the podium with no new findings, stepping back down off the podium. "Jaune, I don't think you're in the right to give opinions given your own views on the poor fellow. He just needs someone who can possibly understand him and the pain of isolation." The emerald-eyed Huntress would frown at her boyfriend's shifted attitude, he and Bálor had at best a working truce not to start anything public between themselves. The amber-eyed Faunus had an extreme dislike for her beloved knight for reasons he hadn't bothered to divulge, but it was out of respect for the rest of her team that he refused to display any sort of open animosity towards the fair haired young man. "Oh Dust Pyrrha, not you too!" Jaune would ball his fists in agitation as he glared at his partner with venomous contempt, knowing that she had a very nurturing attitude towards those newly initiated into Beacon which explained why the recently-transferred Anders was currently accompanying them. "I thought you had more sense in you then that!" Pyrrha would gasp in shock at the young man's reaction, before returning his glare with a cold-hearted stare of her own. "And just what is that supposed to mean?!" She would march up to Jaune and stare him down as best she could. "You seem to forget that I was the one pursuing you while you were busy being rejected by Weiss, who obviously had no inkling of interest in dating you!" Xehanort could feel the negativity rolling off of the couple even without his so-called Semblance, but once he did start using his ability the room became a roiling cesspool of dark energy with the arguing lovers at its nexus. " _This room is starting to affect their mental state, surely this must be what Xiao Long felt when she enacted her plan."_ He would shake his head before clearing his throat to try and get their attention, not surprised as they continued to argue back and forth. "We need to leave, now!" 'Anders' would react quickly, grabbing the bickering couple by their shoulders and leaving the room in a burst of superhuman speed as the doors burst open before them as they made their exit. The dark-haired young man would sigh before going back in, the doors slamming shut behind hum as a giant mantis like Heartless appeared and reverting to his true appearance. "You've made a huge mistake in coming here so soon, had you simply waited until the appointed time then I would have gladly let you wreak your havoc upon this place!" Xehanort would snarl and summon his Ethereal Blades before assuming a fighting stance as the Heartless hissed in agitation at the young man's intrusion. "But since you insisted upon making your presence known and threatening my cover as a student of Haven, your impurity must be purged!" The Shade Mantis would roar as the Seeker of Darkness charged in to fight.

Cinder Fall would lean back against the door of their dorm room as Mercury finished retelling his mistress of the events surrounding the amber-eyed Faunus's suicide attempt as well as what the rumor mill spat out in regards to the incident in the infirmary. "So, let me see if I understand you correctly: Because of a malicious prank enacted by a jilted lover, my cold-hearted pet project attempted to destroy himself only to be saved by the belligerent daughter of that fool Summer Rose?!" Her own amber eyes would flare as she summoned a fireball in her right hand. "Then to further add to your incompetence, you allow said jilted lover to infiltrate the infirmary and MAIM him!?"

Mercury would shrug and shake his head in annoyance. "I did mention that last bit was just a rumor right, it's not like the woman's even here at the moment." He would flop down on his bed nonchalantly with a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. "Man I would've loved to tap that piece of ass just once before she went all nutters." The raven-haired pyromancer would snort in disgust at her subordinate's perversion before tossing the fireball at the wall above him and leaving the room in a huff.

" _Dammit, as if things weren't already going pear-shaped enough as it is! Xehanort's actions are attracting off-worlder's, the Hunters and Huntresses are now more alert then ever following our little plan to breach Vale."_ She would sigh as she remembered seeing the bowler hat loving buffoon being hauled off by Atleasian Knights where he was no doubt infuriating the authorities with his annoying personality. " _My demon is maimed, but somehow being thrown into the middle of a fight between two spoiled brats-"_ The amber eyed woman would stop mid-step realizing the gaping contradiction in her mental assessment of the situation. "How..how can he possibly be in two places at once?" Cinder would quickly duck into an empty classroom and summon a fireball in order to get a hold of the mouthy Freeshooter, the one-eyed Seeker would slowly come into view as he was dragging an unconscious Bálor from an empty Bullwark.

" _This better be good Cindy, I'm a little busy trying make sure my little Poppet receives her present!"_ He would grunt audibly as he struggled with the sleeping Wolf's weight before slinging him over his hooded shoulder. " _Man, how could someone so scrawny weigh this much and not look like a stuffed pig!"_ The older woman would be floored as the fire-sphere clearly showed an unconscious Bálor within the confines of a family mansion that no doubt belonged to the prestigious Schnee family before dispelling the fireball entirely and shaking her head before heading to the infirmary to make sure that she hadn't gone entirely mad.

"This ends now!" Xehanort would say this with authority as he skewered the mantis Heartless through its body as it gave one last cry of anguish and collapsed in a heap before slowly disappearing in shadowy specks as he resumed his façade as 'Anders Mauve' just as Jaune and Pyrrha burst into the amphitheater with Crocea Mors and Milo respectively drawn and ready for battle.

"Anders!" Jaune would rush down to help the raven-haired young man to his feet, not aware that he was only feigning exhaustion. "We heard the sounds of battle coming from inside, we would've gotten here sooner but-'

"But we were feeling strangely devoid of energy, as if something were stealing our strength from us beforehand." Pyrrha would kneel down, seeing a small carrying pouch on the ground next to the transfer student. "What is this?" She would open it slowly to reveal a pair of reading glasses carefully nestled inside a gold embroidered cloth with the initials _A.M._ stitched into the corner. "I wasn't aware you wore glasses mister Mauve."

He would flush in embarrassment as she handed him the pouch back, doing his best to maintain the façade of a weak but curious transfer student. "They're purely for reading, any other time my vision is top notch I assure you" placing the pouch back in his pocket he would activate his Semblance again, this time seeing no trace of the evil energy that had been infesting the room like a pack of roaches. "This room has been cleansed." He would say this weakly before passing out and collapsing to the floor, he hated having to go to absurd lengths in order to maintain the ruse that was Anders Mauve but the longer Xehanort ingratiated himself among the enemy and gained their trust, the more devastated they would be when the time came to reveal his true allegiance to the darkness.

Cinder would be furious as she witnessed Ruby Rose talking with the attending physician over a sleeping Bálor, his right hand wrapped tightly in gauze which only gave further support to the story Mercury had told her. _"How is this possible?! I clearly saw Xigbar lugging him into the Schnee Manor!"_ The pyromancer would growl audibly causing the crimsonette to look over at her curiously, her innocent face wavering between a friendly smile and a stone faced glower before sighing and returning her attention to the good doctor. _"She's protective of her little pet, the little brat is more like mommy dearest then ever she knows."_ Her mind would temporarily go back to the past as the scene changed to reflect an unconscious and badly beaten Taiyang Xiao Long being tended to by a worried Summer Rose, even back then she had been forced to watch from the sidelines as a Rose came in and stole the spotlight. " _Even from beyond the grave that woman continues to get in my way, only now it's her accursed daughter that sees fit to undermine my schemes!"_ Cinder would finally step away from the infirmary with some internal disappointment, more in herself then at the gaping contradiction in their plans. " _The past is in the past, that fool Taiyang had his chance to stand at my side but he chose to side with that filthy Rose!"_ She would look back one last time to the little Rose whispering something to the unconscious Faunus before delicately kissing his forehead, as she began summoning a fireball in her hand and letting it sit there before dispelling it. "This is about more than getting my revenge upon that wretched woman and her daughter, this is about making all of Remnant bow at my feet, then when the time comes I'll make sure to crush that fool Xehanort as well!"

 _ **Well, the above situation with Cinder is just my theory of what lead to the downfall of Summer Rose because we honestly don't know what happened to that great woman. Also if you have a minute then give this or any of my other stories a vote in the poll up on my profile and I might just spend the remainder of October writing it to completion.**_

 __ _ **Love me or hate me just know that I won't give up on Fanfiction, ta-ta for now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yeah...I'm sorry**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix (KH3 in 2018 AND BEYOND...better mean we're getting a Toy Story world)**_

 __Somewhere in a far-off world, in a far off time, the events transpiring in Remnant were nothing more than text in a book being read by a man in a black coat, someone who had been tasked with training the next generation of Keyblade wielders to help protect The Light.

He was the Master of Masters, and he was utterly perplexed by the events that had been presented to him via the Book of Prophecies.

"Well this is quite the mess that's appeared amongst my findings, I don't even remember writing these pages." The Master would continue to read on curiously, occasionally catching the odd contradiction here and there that would leave him purely flummoxed. "Wrestlers being turned into Ghouls? Siblings fighting over a guy? Parallel worlds? There's too many plot lines going on at once!" Truly it was a jumbled mess of threads not unlike the fabled Gordian Knot, however there was no one for The Master to cut through to the heart of the matter and figure out where these pages might have manifested from. "No one has access to this book except myself. And the only thing written in it are the things that my eyes foreseen, so all I have to do is give it a look and see what's going on in the future."

With that in mind he would grip the hilt of his Keyblade and focused himself as the room he was sitting in faded into nothingness before being filled in by fragments of events that had yet to come, the first thing he would see was a land under attack, black creatures were attacking fleeing people without mercy while metal soldiers fought against them in one instant then turning back to fire their weapons on those same people in the next. " _Well that's not good, something's obviously gone awry in that world, but I don't think it's something we should get involved with."_ The Master would continue to look into the future, this time seeing a fierce battle between two women: One was a stunning raven-haired woman who seemed to have mastery over fire as she expertly dodged and countered her opponent, a redhead who was dressed like one of the warriors of old. " _Now this is interesting, I can tell by the bright light of her heart that this warrior maiden could be a valuable asset to The Light."_ He would continue to monitor the battle closely as the tide changed to the pyromancer's favor, the darkness billowing from within caused him some concern as she took the upper hand and cornered the warrior maiden.

" _It's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours."_ The pyromancer would level her bow towards the warrior maiden whom, despite her injuries was still willing to fight to the bitter end. _But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you never would have imagined."_ The darkness wasn't the only thing that The Master noticed upon looking into the raven-haired woman's heart, there was a strange power that was burning inside of her that caused him to grip the hilt of his Keyblade harder in agitation.

" _Do you believe in destiny?"_ The warrior girl was physically beaten down, but the light inside of her was burning brighter despite having been defeated. If she somehow survived this ordeal he would visit her himself and offer her a place in one of the Unions.

" _Yes."_ The raven-haired woman answer this bluntly before firing an arrow into her opponent's heart, leaving The Master to silently lament over the loss of a brave soul. However, his sadness would be delayed by the sudden appearance of two strong auras: One of the bright light of innocence, a heart that believed in a bright future even as she arrived on the scene. The other radiated a hollow darkness that had seen hardship and tragedy, but he saw the tiniest speck of light that struggled to hold on.

" _This can't possibly end well."_ He would watch as the Light was revealed to be a crimsonette-haired young woman wearing a red hood and wielding a similarly colored scythe, the Darkness belonged to a silver-haired young man who gripped the hilt of an onyx colored blade. Both sides would watch on horror as the red-haired warrior was rendered to nothing but embers of orange light, and while the red-hooded simply stood there in stunned silence, the boy would let out a strangled howl of rage before charging recklessly at the raven-haired woman only to receive a fiery-handed slap to the to the face and sending her would-be assailant to the ground in a screaming heap of agony. " _Not the sharpest tool in the shed that one."_

However, this action would prove one-step too far for the red-hooded girl as her "Light" seemed to spike from a lonely candle to a raging inferno as a burst of power flowed forth from her small frame, surprising the raven-haired individual before she and the screaming young man were enveloped by the light and causing even The Master to look away as he broke his connection to his future sight. "What in the world just happened, and just what kind of power was that?" He would sigh and begin looking through the Book of Prophecy carefully, he wondered if these events were also covered within the pages he had no memory of writing.

" _A red-hooded girl who exudes a bright light that's unlike anything I've ever seen, a boy who's losing the fight between light and darkness, and that woman..her power isn't normal either."_ The Master would sigh, seeing his Keyblade out of the corner of his eye and wondering what to do with the information he'd gathered from his sight and looking down at the book hesitantly.

"I've been given the gift of Foresight, and everything I've seen has been written here in the Book of Prophecy." The Master would take his pen and look down at the pages involving Remnant, his pen hovering just close enough to begin writing.

"What to do, what to do." 

_**Yeah so when Lady Luck ended up picking THIS story, I found myself at a loss as I had forgotten my initial plans for this story then when I started mentioning things in Addiction and then teasing TaiyangxCinder i knew I'd gone way off the rails.**_

 _ **So I'm leaving it up to you guys to figure out where this story should go: A. Keep going with Xehanort v. Cinder? B. Pursue the CinderxTaiyang angle? C. Trash it. There's probably a poll up on my profile page by the time you're done reading this so check the profile page.**_

 _ **Again, really sorry.**_


End file.
